


Glass Half Empty

by lizzybizzyzzz



Series: Glass Half Full- Nico di Angelo/ Will Solace [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Between The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus) and The Hidden Oracle (Trials of Apollo), Canon Compliant, M/M, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Cute, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Dorks, Oblivious Nico di Angelo, Pre-Relationship, Sick Character, Sickfic, Southern Will Solace, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus) Spoilers, Three Days in the Infirmary (Percy Jackson), Will Solace is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybizzyzzz/pseuds/lizzybizzyzzz
Summary: “You look like you’re about to pass away, Solace.”“Feel like it too.” Will grumbles. He can feel the exhaustion in his bones. “But there’s so much to do with so little time.” He pulls up a chair next to Nico’s bedside and drops into it. He closes his eyes. “Thankfully, you need to be monitored for thirty minutes after being pumped with drugs.”“Who made that rule?” Nico asked with genuine confusion.Will huffed. “Me. Right now.”“Seems like just a lame excuse to hang out with me.”“That’s just a perk.”
Relationships: Kayla Knowles & Austin Lake & Will Solace, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Glass Half Full- Nico di Angelo/ Will Solace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143260
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	Glass Half Empty

**Author's Note:**

> What I think went down between Nico and Will after the war. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> I know this moves a little slowly, I'm already writing a part two!

Will wanted to collapse into one of the infirmary beds and sleep for a week. He already feels the grime and dirt sticking to his fingers. His lungs felt on fire with every inhale- probably from the  _ actual _ fire that Chiron and a few other campers were working to put out across the field. 

Who knew defeating the Earth goddess would take so much out of him. 

Will wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand then went to search for more nectar for fallen Greek and Roman soldiers. His mind was a scramble, as were the standing Apollo cabin members as they tried to tend to everyone as quickly and efficiently as possible. He could barely breathe as he wrapped up everyone’s injuries, unable to hold back a few winces at their bruises and gashes. He would sing healing hymns and pray to his godly father for every patient. 

Will also hopes there isn’t a limit to how much one can pray to their godly parent. He was imagining Apollo up at Olympus rolling his eyes at him for every request and clinking drinks with Hera as a spit in the face. He isn’t a bitter person, in fact, Will prided himself with the ability to stay positive but some help from their parents would have probably softened the blow. And lowered the death count. 

Will tries not to think about it. Or about the fact that it reminded him of the battle of Manhattan, and how he is now the only eldest son of Apollo to last through three battles. He feels physically ill at the memory of becoming head counselor of the cabin at twelve. They were all still mourning Lee from the year before. He had watched Michael plummet into the water, frozen in shock when he didn’t come back up. 

“Will?” 

“Yeah?” Will said, voice caught in his throat. “Sorry just-” 

Kayla nodded with a look of understanding. “How about you go get some more supplies from the Big House? We’re gonna need it.” 

He swallowed around the lump in his throat before nodding to her. 

As if on autopilot, Will gathered supplies and headed right back, barely noticing someone walking in until they collided.

“Will!” He is recognized as Jason Grace. “Will, do you know where Leo is?” The older boy had his hands clamped on Will’s shoulders as if he needed to be grounded to the present. 

Will twitched with the urge to reach up and straighten the boy’s glasses. “Sorry, man. Haven’t seen him.” 

Jason cursed, scrambling away to continue his search. 

For the remainder of the night, Will patched up everyone as best he could until everyone was cared for. He’d sent his younger sibling to bed hours ago when they began to slump with exhaustion. He saved hymns for those in desperate need and stuck to healing people mortally until he was stronger. For how busy he was, his encounter with Nico di Angelo earlier. 

Octavian’s death made him sick, but there’s nothing he could have done to save the boy. He looked sickly and dull, nothing of what a descendant of Apollo should. He still could feel the ghost of Nico’s shoulder brushing against his, as if to comfort him but this is the only way he knows how. Will forced away the thought of the son of Hades and continued his work. He was still far from finished. 

Thankfully, the rest of the night was quiet. It always is after a war. After the war in New York City, Will couldn’t eat, couldn’t sleep, couldn’t breathe lightly. 

This feels about the same. 

Will could barely remember the events leading up to the fight. It was a vague memory of delivering a baby, Reyna arriving with the Athena Parthenos, watching Octavian… 

Soon, Will’s siblings came in one at a time to make rounds on their patients after nagging that Will has to take care of himself too. He merely rolled his eyes and checked up on his own. He rewrapped bandages, gave painkillers, another busy day. 

At some point he swaps his blue scrub shirt for a green one. His day doesn’t get any better, but ultimately doesn’t get any worse. 

When he steps outside for some fresh air, Will glances at Nico talking to Jason. He caught Nico’s eyes and motioned for him to come talk to him as threatening as he possibly could. The day of the battle was clearer now. He remembered the awful gashes in the other boy’s side and how he’d fainted after over-exerting himself. Not for the first time, but it would be the last had it been up to Will. 

Nico trudges over as Will crosses his arms over his chest. 

“So where were you?” Will demanded. 

Nico had the audacity to look taken back. “What do you mean?” 

“I’ve been stuck in the infirmary for, like, two days. You don’t come by. You don’t offer to help.” 

“I… what? Why would you want a son of Hades in the same room as people you’re trying to heal? Why would  _ anyone _ want that?” 

Will scowled at him. “You can’t help out a friend? Maybe cut bandages? Bring me a soda or a snack? Or just a simple  _ how’s it going, Will?  _ You don’t think I could stand to see a friendly face?” 

“What…  _ my _ face?” Nico asked, exasperated. 

Will rolled his eyes. “You’re so dense.” He took a deep breath, trying to collect himself. “I hope you got over that nonsense about leaving Camp Half-Blood.” 

“I-yeah, I did. I mean, I’m staying.” 

Will nodded in approval. “Good. So you may be dense, but you’re not an idiot.” 

A newfound wave of annoyance washed over Nico’s face. He scrunched his nose at him. “How can you even talk to me like that? Don’t you know I can summon zombies and skeletons and-” 

“Right now you couldn’t summon a wishbone without melting into a puddle of darkness, di Angelo,” Will paused to compose himself. The previous days were really starting to catch up with him. “I told you, no Underworld-y studs, doctor’s orders. You owe me at least three days of rest in the infirmary.” He ignored the other boy’s look of disdain. “Starting  _ now. _ ” 

Nico scowled at him for what seemed like the hundredth time, but he was also blushing. A pink flush spread across his cheeks and Will found himself willing  _ (pun intended) _ away his own. “Three days?” Nico spluttered. “I-I suppose that would be okay.” 

Will had to force himself not to smile. “Good. Now-“ 

“ _ Whooop! _ ” Yelled a camper by the common ground. Will didn’t bother looking, but he watched as Nico turned. 

“I’ll be right back.” Nico told him. “Promise on the Styx and everything.” 

Nico walked over to the commons, Percy and Annabeth were holding hands and chatting close to each other. He focused on Nico as he leaned against the outside of the infirmary. The boy was taller than last time Will had seen him. His under eye bags never improved and his hair was just as shaggy as last time, hanging in his eyes and getting caught in his dark, long eyelashes. On the hill before the battle, Will had gotten close enough to see that the other boy had faint freckles dusting over his nose. Not nearly as many as himself, but they were a nice compliment to Nico’s cheekbones. For someone so obsessed with looking like an iron-deficient vampire, Nico was too adorable for his own good. 

Finally, Nico crosses the green back to where Will has been waiting for him. He gives an embarrassed smile that Will lazily returns. 

Will opens the double doors to the infirmary and gestures for Nico to enter. “After you, Death Boy.” 

Nico grumbled something Will doesn’t quite catch, but obliques. 

Will spreads his hands and nudges Nico with his shoulder. The other boy pulls away instantly, but he does not kill Will, so Will takes it as a win. 

“Welcome, son of Hades, to my humble abode.” 

Nico rolls his eyes. His face flushes pink again like he’s flustered. “If you keep being weird I’m going to request a new doctor.” 

Will chuckles and leads Nico to a secluded bed, away from other campers. He takes a guess that the other boy isn’t much of a people-person. 

“If you actually want a different-” 

“No!” Nico cuts him off. “Uh, no, thanks. You’re fine to.. Do whatever it is doctors do. To me.” 

Will doesn’t look away from his paperwork, but he can sense Nico’s discomforts just from the way the boy is babbling. He decides not to comment on the boy’s newfound talking habits. It’s better than the brooding and hiding away in the shadows silently. 

“Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

“Okay, good.” Nico lets out a breath of relief. “That’s good.” 

…

Nico isn’t as awful of a patient that Will thought he would be. Will thought he and Austin would be dragging the son of Hades in by force and strapping his arms and legs to the bed. The check-up went fine. Will cleaned up Nico’s old and new wounds, sang him a healing hymnal, and then gave him some mortal melatonin. 

“Is this necessary?” Nico had asked him when Will handed him the sleeping gummies. 

Will shrugged. “If you want to stay awake while your body heals, be my guest. But the second you start screaming I  _ will _ shove those down your throat.” 

Nico chews mechanically, catching Will’s gaze. “You look like shit.” 

“So do you.” 

“That’s not what I mean.” 

Will scribbles notes onto the chart before placing it across the bar on Nico’s bed. “Then what do you mean?” 

“You look like you’re about to pass away, Solace.” 

“Feel like it too.” Will grumbles. He can feel the exhaustion in his bones. “But there’s so much to do with so little time.” He pulls up a chair next to Nico’s bedside and drops into it. He closes his eyes. “Thankfully, you need to be monitored for thirty minutes after being pumped with drugs.” 

“Who made that rule?” Nico asked with genuine confusion. 

Will huffed. “Me. Right now.” 

“Seems like just a lame excuse to hang out with me.” 

“That’s just a perk.” 

Nico rolled into his stomach to get more comfortable. Will could feel the boy staring at him. 

“Your scrubs are dirty.” Nico points out. 

Will opens one eye to glare at him. “Shut up and go to sleep, di Angelo.” 

“At least take a shower before I wake up.” 

“Last time I checked, I’m the doctor around here. So shut up before I up your dosage of sleepy-time meds.” 

“Is that a threat.” 

“ _ Goodnight _ , Nico.” 

Nico hums back and closes his eyes. Will stands once he knows Nico is soundly asleep and pulls the privacy curtain around his bed. He sighs and makes rounds on his other patient to start the night shift. Will doesn’t get to rest again that night, but he doesn’t mind.

… 

  
  


Will has always felt out of place at camp. He doesn’t fight, rarely even goes to the arena unless he’s called, and can only help so much when they’re preparing for battle. Sure, He’s got a bow and arrows slung across his back, but he can only do so much. His part comes into play afterward when the blood and gore is just beginning. In the battle of Manhattan, he spent the whole time running around to heal his fellow campers as quickly as possible so they could continue to fight. Watching as his brother plummeted in as the bridge collapsed, looking down at his hands, another person Will failed to save. 

WIll shook his head as if to shake away the memory. He’s reminded again that you cannot get rid of memories, you can only feel them less. It had never worked for him. It hurts more than the last everytime it pops into his head. 

Three days have already passed, he notices as he re-reads Nico’s chart. The son of Hades had healed significantly in his time here, what with Will singing hymns over his injuries twice a day and the constant rest he even looked a lot better. 

“Okay, man. This shit ends here and now.” Kayla says, sounding concerned. 

“Language.” Will scolds, not looking up from the miscellaneous chart he was reading. “And what are you talking about? Kinda busy here.” 

“That’s the problem!” Kayla snaps. She snatches the chart from his shaky hands. “Will, you look like you’re going to drop dead on your feet. Actually, you looked like that yesterday, now Austin and I have a theory that this is your corpse just haunting us.  _ That’s _ how bad you look.” 

Will grabs the chart back from her hands. “I’m a little busy here, Kayla. If you want to help I’d love to have you but if you’re just going to nag me, respectfully, get the hell out.” 

His half-sister did not budge. “You’re even acting like a douchebag the way you do when you’re overworked. Don’t make me get Chiron.” 

Will rubbed his temples. A headache has been budding at the front of his skull for a week now and he can’t seem to get rid of it. “Fine. Let me discharge Nico and I’ll leave.” 

Kayla glared at him with her piercing gaze but didn’t object. She watched him as if she was a secret serviceman protecting the president. He dragged his feet as long as he could but sadly the infirmary wasn’t that big to begin with. 

Nico was already walking towards him, eyebrows scrunched together like he’s trying to do algebra. 

Will  _ hates _ algebra. 

“You’re free to go.” Will tells him. “I just have to check your-” 

“Your brother came by earlier to check them. I think you were in the bathroom.” 

“He probably fell asleep on the toilet again.” Kayla called, tapping her foot impatiently waiting for him. 

“ _ Again? _ ” Nico said, at the same time Will defended himself. 

“I  _ told _ you, Lou Ellen-” 

“Whatever.” Kayla brushed his objection off. “Lets go, Will.” 

Wil rolled his eyes at her. “You’re so bossy.” 

Nico followed him awkwardly, Kayla watching them before slamming the infirmary doors shut behind them. “I’ll uh- I’ll walk you over.”

If Will wasn’t so tired the sentiment would come off as more. He knows that the son of Hades isn’t too big on touching anything he didn’t have to. So when he put a firm hand on Will’s bicep to guide him towards the Apollo cabin, Will should have thrown a party to celebrate. 

The walk was quiet. It’s been about a week since the battle. Most demigods left after their day of funerals and honoring their dead companions. Most of the other demigods already went back to New Rome, with the exception of a few. Jason Grace had decided to stay for longer, as had Nico’s half-sister and her boyfriend. 

“This is my stop.” Will said groggily when they reached the golden door of his cabin. “Your hand is really cold.” 

Just like that, Nico peeled his hand away and Will immediately regretted saying anything. The coolness of the other boy felt nice on Will’s feverish skin. He ran naturally hot. If he were more lucid he’d be having second thoughts- he and Nico were opposites. Dark and light, hot and cold. 

“Opposites attract.” Will muttered. 

“What?” Nico said, studying him anxiously. “Maybe I should take you back-” 

Will waved away the other boy’s suggestions. “No. I’m gonna go lie down” 

“Yeah, okay,” Nico said. “Get some rest.”

“Don’t be a stranger,  _ Ghost King _ .” 

“Don’t call me that.” 

… 

The next few days are a blur for Will. In all his time at camp it’s probably the longest he goes without being in the infirmary. He sees small skeletons peeking inside the windows of the cabin which Will hopes are dreams and not  _ actual  _ skeletons. His siblings check on him religiously. He can practically feel their worry coming off in waves. He hears them talking about him too. 

Children of Apollo don’t get sick.  _ Ever. _

And that’s exactly how Will feels: ill. 

“How is he doing?” 

“The same as when you asked two hours ago.”

“What if he doesn’t get up?” 

“Shut the fuck up, Nico.” 

“What is he doesn’t  _ want _ to?” 

Will groaned loudly to capture their attention. “Guys,” he whines. “Shhhh. Quiet time.” 

“It’s two in the afternoon, Will.” Nico told him. He probably meant to sound annoyed but it only came across as worrying. 

“How’re you healing up?” Will asked, rubbing his eyes. 

Nico shrugged and walked closer. “Awful, absolutely awful. Now get out of bed.” 

Austin also came forward and placed a warm hand on Will’s back. “I think you should go for a walk, get some fresh air.” He smirked. “Nico would  _ love _ to take you. Wouldn’t you Nico?” 

“Actually I’m kinda busy-” 

“Alright!” Austin clapped his hands together before throwing clean clothes at Will. “Nico has this under control. I want that tan back before you bring him home.” 

“Wait-” Nico tried to protest, but Austin had already left the cabin. 

Will blushed at the prospect of them being alone, about how close Nico was standing to his bed and how distressed he looked. 

“It’s cute.” Will teased. 

Nico glared at him. “What’s cute.” 

“You’re worried about me.” Will told him. “It’s cute.” 

“I’m not worried about you, Solace. Hurry up and get dressed.” 

…

“Does that always happen?” Nico asked as they walked the perimeter of camp. 

Will was wearing an oversized camp shirt with grey sweatpants that he stole from one of his siblings. His beaded necklace dangled against his prominent collarbones. Nico was dressed about the same except he wore a red tattered hoodie that looked two sizes too big and was littered with holes. His necklace had only a single bead on it. Since the last time Will had seen him, which admittedly wasn't that long ago, his usually pale complexion was now tanned and his hair was neater as if he'd gotten it trimmed.

“Does what always happen?” 

“Do you always die after you heal people?” 

Will rolled his eyes. “I didn’t die.” 

“Looked dead. Felt dead. Even smelled dead.” 

“And you know what dead people smell like?” 

“That’s not the point.” 

Will looked at him incredulously. “We’re coming back to that, Dead-Body-Sniffer.” 

“You’re so obnoxious.” Nico said. There was no real heat behind the words. 

“That only happens after a long performance of using my magic to heal people.” Will explained. “If I mortally healed them, it would be a normal rate of exhaustion.” 

“And you nag me for overdoing it.” Nico mumbled. 

Will poked him, getting a harsh grunt from his friend. “It’s different.” 

“It’s not.” 

“Is to.” 

“Is not.” 

“Is to.” 

“Is not-” 

“Okay fine!” Will cut his objection off. “Who cares. The war is over.” 

Nico stared at him, as if looking at him for the first time. “Yeah,” he replied. He looked as though he wanted to say more but didn’t. 

“What are you gonna do now?” 

The son of Hades shrugged. “Dunno. You?” 

Will scratched the back of his neck. “Hopefully enjoying the rest of the summer. Then, going back to school.” 

“What?” 

“Uh… I’m going back to school?” 

“Where?” Nico asked, though it felt like an interrogation. 

Will stared at him. “Texas. I live in Austin.”

“Oh.” Nico said. 

He couldn’t help but feel as if Nico seemed disappointed.    
  


“Yeah.” 

There was a bit of an awkward silence before anyone spoke again. The sun was going down across the dock, a beautiful pink color filled the sky. The water was glimmering. 

The boys looked at each other. Nico’s dark eyes were sparkling under the illusion of light over both of them. 

Will cleared his throat and turned back to the water, suddenly feeling very warm despite the chilly air between them. 

“Will you write?” 

Nico looked at him with a questioning look. “Write what?” 

“Letters.” Will answered. “To me.” 

“Why would you want a letter from me?” 

Will punched the boy playfully. “We’re friends. It gets lonely over yonder.” 

Nico burst out laughing, which shocked Will. Through his fit, he coughed out. “Over  _ yonder _ !?”

“What’s so funny?” 

Nico took a few calming breaths. “Nothing, it's just… I wasn’t expecting you wanting to hear from me. Then you say ‘yonder’ like it’s a normal thing people say.”

“It is a normal thing people say!” 

Nico shook his head at him. “Whatever, Cowboy.” 

Will shoved him. “So you’ll write?” 

“No promises.” 

They smiled at each other. Will could practically feel his heart flip in his chest. He tried to memorize this: Nico’s smiling face, the sun setting behind him, the proximity between them. He didn’t want to acknowledge these feelings. 

Instead, Will enjoyed the moments of aftermath. 


End file.
